


Truth or Dare

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Truth or Dare

"Truth or Dare," Violet said sardonically, which meant she was using a scornful or mocking tone of voice. Never in their lives had either of the elder Baudelaire children played, or had the desire to play, the game Truth or Dare. Perhaps what Violet really meant, was 'trick or treat', as they were standing on the porch of their newest guardian's house.

"Truthfully," said Klaus, "I don't want to go in."

"It would be daring not to," said Violet. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

"Open," said Sunny between them, her voice tired but firm.

Violet rang the bell.


End file.
